Non-volatile storage media, such as flash storage memory in a solid-state storage device, thumb-drive, or the like, includes memory cells made of transistors that store data in a non-volatile manner. This non-volatile storage media may be employed within computers, smartphones, tablets, and many other types of computing devices.
In many examples of non-volatile storage media, the storage media may deteriorate over time based on how heavily it is used. As an example, a flash memory device may have various types of bridges between word lines, between a word line and a channel, and between a word line and a common source line. A defect may occur in the flash memory device due to construction of these bridges and the materials used in the bridges.
To enhance the lifetime of these storage devices, the non-volatile storage media may be configured into blocks, wherein entire blocks may be erased by a storage controller to limit the number of writes that are subjected to the cells of the storage device. However, although limiting the number of times that blocks are erased ensures a greater longevity for the non-volatile storage media, set erased parameters, such as allowed non-erasable bits or non-erasable cells that are used to classify a block as healthy, may unnecessarily shorten the lifespan of the storage device.